The Loud Crowd
, Lucy Loud, Luan Loud, Lisa Loud, Lynn Loud, Lincoln Loud, Lily Loud, Lola Loud, Leni Loud, Lana Loud, Lori Loud.]] '''The Loud Crowd' (also known and named as The Louds, The Loud Family, The Loud Siblings, The 11 Louds, or Loud 11) are a large family group of ooaderated American kids originated from Royal Oak, Michigan, United States. They consists of eleven kids: ten girls and a boy. Starting from youngest to oldest: they are Lily Loud, Lisa Loud, Lola Loud, Lana Loud, Lucy Loud, Lincoln Loud, Lynn Loud, Luan Loud, Luna Loud, Leni Loud, and Lori Loud. Lily is the youngest, Lincoln is the middle child and only boy in the family, and Lori is the oldest. Early years In their early lives after all the Louds are born, they moved to Detroit to start their career in what they'd dream of. After each of them graduated high school, they attend Michigan State University in Lansing. After all of them graduated college, they moved to Schenectady, New York. In 2022, they moved to Santa Barbara to experience coastal lives in California. Ooaderated life In the late 30th century, they moved to Los Angeles to begin their acting career. They stayed there for twelve years. In 2990, their parents Rita and Lynn Loud, Sr., wants them and the Louds to move to New York City to discover some everyday events they want to see. They stayed there for five years. In 2995, the Loud Crowd moved to Castineland to start their acting career for Sintopia Hollywood, also wants to live life in peace. Acting careers They are best well known for -- not starring in the show -- but appearing as cartoon characters in the 2016 Nickelodeon animated series ''The Loud House'', which was created by Chris Savino. The Loud Crowd stars in their own animated comedy television series ''The Loud House Show'','' which premiered on Saturday, March 12, 3014 and is also created by Chris Savino and premiered on Sintopia Channel and Nickelodeon. Before the premiere, Lincoln Loud wants to share their upcoming show's pilot episode to Nickelodeon, HQZ, and Sintopia Channel once in each months because him and his sisters cannot wait until their show will release. ''The Loud House Show ''premiered on March 5, 3014 as a sneak peek. The Loud House Show'' officially premiered after the 3014 Sintopia Choice Awards at 23:00 AST after new episodes of ''The Hexingtons'' and ''Collamerrywood''. The Loud House Show also stars Selena Gomez as Wendy C and Joey King as Derby C. Family group members The Loud Crowd maybe crowded and loud as you see in The Loud House ''(2016) and ''The Loud House Show ''(3014), but in real life, they are extremely, unbelievably friendly. Since they moved to Castineland in 2995, they began waving at the Castinelanders as they are all walking in Downtown Castineland. According to Sintopia Magazine, The Loud Crowd are ranked the #1 friendly family group and the largest. They would walk up to anyone. They give anyone autographs, supports, hugs, kisses, celebrity mails, and love notes. They also own an audio recording company called Loudstar. Lily Loud : ''Main article: Lily Loud (character) and Lily Loud (actress) The Loud House Lily Nickelodeon.png|Picture in actress Lily Loud.png|Picture in character Lily Loud is the youngest member of The Loud Crowd, but she wants to be like 10 years old for her ooaderation so she can talk, eat and get more attractive. She is very good at video games, dancing, acting, and art. She loves highways, toys, playing outside, the beach, television, sugary stuff, music and drawing. She also gives kisses and love to her fans. She is the sweetest Loud. She used to be obsessed with boys before the Louds moved to Castineland. Her celebrity crush is Jordan Cassatt, as she admitted on ''The 2266 Show'' in March 19, 3014. Lily is very common with Jordan Cassatt and Kimberly Blanding. She and Lori are the only two Loud members to have allergies. Lily is allergic to peanuts. In April 16, 3015, Lily had a 1000th birthday celebration at the Castineland Chamber with The Loud Crowd and other celebrities. She said it was the best birthday party she'd ever had since 2115. Lisa Loud : Main article: Lisa Loud (character) and Lisa Loud (actress) The Loud House Lisa Nickelodeon.png|picture in actress Lisa Loud.png|picture in character Lisa Loud is a smart minor baby in The Loud Crowd. She solves mysteries of science such as astrology, geology, biology, windology, meteorology, and mathematics. She likes to act cool and calm as she meditates every Caccinceo unless there is an event, such as a party or an award ceremony. She loves to discover new things and teach school students about herself and her knowledge. Her most favorite type of science is meteorology. Lola Loud : Main article: Lola Loud (character) and Lola Loud (actress) The Loud House Lola Nickelodeon.png|Picture in actress Lola Loud.png|Picture in character Lola Loud maybe pretty in pink every day at her life, but she has a good heart. She's the nicest of all The Loud Crowds. A lot of male fans had a little crush on her and a lot of female fans wants to be just like her. She likes to inspire people all over the world. She confesses her history in bullying when she was in elementary school. She's been in so many beauty pageants for centuries, with the first being at her age of four. She really loves the color pink, cakes, makeup, jewelries, and also traveling. She also loves to draw. She's an awesome drawer. Lana Loud : Main article: Lana Loud (character) and Lana Loud (actress) The Loud House Lana Nickelodeon.png|picture in actress Lana Loud.png|picture in character Lana Loud is a sweet young girl, but not always attractive when she was little in under-ooaderation. Lana is a twin sister of Lola, as within The Loud Crowd, they are The Loud Twins. Like Lola, Lana has a good heart. She loves her fans. She doesn't have a personality like her twin does. She also loves to play outside. She loves animals and plants. She also loves to draw, just like her twin, she is a good drawer. In 3010, she drew a picture of a klerkway cloverleaf interchange of New Jersey Boulevard at Interstate 385 with a help of her twin Lola. She is very good with her fans. She gives autographs when fans see her, including walking in the neighborhood where The Loud Crowd lives. She admits that her love interest is Jordan Cassatt, just like Lily. Lucy Loud : Main article: Lucy Loud (character) and Lucy Loud (actress) The Loud House Lucy Nickelodeon.png|Picture in actress Lucy Loud.png|Picture in character Lucy Loud maybe in constant, instant fashion in black everyday, but that doesn't mean she is scary, intimidating, and cold-hearted. She likes meeting new people, staying active, and seeing new things that surrounds her. She likes watching scary moves, not for adults, but for kids. Her favorite holiday is Halloween and her birthday is two days before that. Her favorite Halloween movies are the 2006 film Monster House ''and the 3008 Sintopia Channel Original Movie, ''Mountaineously Scary. ''She's also best at decorating, not just for her favorite holiday. She joins a summer camp called Camp Poloskia and every night, she reads scary stories and like to make up her own scary stories. Lincoln Loud : ''Main article: Lincoln Loud (character) and Lincoln Loud (actor) The Loud House Lincoln Nickelodeon.png|Picture in actor Lincoln Loud.png|Picture in character Lincoln Loud is, of course, the only boy in The Loud Crowd. He calls himself The Middle Loud. He doesn't brag about it. He loves playing with all 10 of his older and younger sisters. His parents Rita Loud and Lynn Loud, Sr. were surprised that they have only one boy. He loves to give autographs to his fans. He loves games, music, traveling, highways, the universe, being creative, and TV shows and movies. For comparison, his best friends are the Blanding Cassatt Duo (Jordan Cassatt and Kimberly Blanding). They are common. He likes to meet new people, including fans, and inspire people. His other best friends Clyde McBride and Ronnie Anne Santiago are common with the Blanding Cassatt Duo too, including his sisters. Lynn Loud : Main article: Lynn Loud (character) and Lynn Loud (actress) The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon.png|Picture in actress Lynn Loud.png|Picture in character Lynn Loud (or Lynn Loud Jr. to distinguish from her dad Lynn Loud Sr.) is highly interested in sports. But that doesn't mean she always want to play in the sports team, like her top favorites, the Castineland Interstates and the Sintopia City Scorchers. She likes to come up with her own touchdown dance when she watches the Super Bowl. Although, her favorite sport is basketball. Football is her second favorite. Her favorite basketball player is quarterback Nigel Mackowski from the Castineland Bouncers. Her favorite football player is quarterback Ooadonis Retromand from the Castineland Interstates. She is very nice with her fans. She teaches her neighbor kids how to play sports tricks. She also likes sports fails. In March 15, 3014, Lynn joins the nonprofit sports trading company called Interstate Spaces. She is inspired by Retromand's Super Bowl quote. Luan Loud : Main article: Luan Loud (character) and Luan Loud (actress) The Loud House Luan Nickelodeon.png|Picture in actress Luan Loud.png|Picture in character Luan Loud is a sweet and funny teenage girl who is not just to do with comedy but to do with entertaining. She has good experience in making people laugh. She's a professional stand-up comedian. She watches parts of TV shows and movies that makes her laugh. Her fans really want her to be in their comedy club, such as the McCain Street Oostarium, the best oostarium in Castineland. She supported a lot of people. Many times, she wants to hug people in a big squeeze. She loves to make people happy and changing the world. Luna Loud : Main article: Luna Loud (character) and Luna Loud (actress) The Loud House Luna Nickelodeon.png|Picture in actress Luna Loud.png|Picture in character Luna Loud calls herself The Massive Loud ''because she likes rock and roll. She practices her music when she was little at the age of ten. She doesn't like loud music unlike her character in the Nickelodeon and Sintopia Channel show does, but she likes going to parties, such as the Sintopia Choice Awards Party, which is usually held in March, and the Castineland Metropolitan Party, which is usually held in May. She likes going to concerts, and going to her fans birthday party. Her favorite band is 5 States of Miracle. Leni Loud : ''Main article: Leni Loud (character) and Leni Loud (actress) The Loud House Leni Nickelodeon.png|Picture in actress Leni Loud.png|Picture in character Leni Loud is a very kind and very sweet teenage girl. She loves her fans, even when they surprise her on her birthday. She is a makeup artist. She's interested in celebrities and she does gets nervous when they talk to her or when she talks to them. She's very used to it. She really misses Royal Oak, Michigan more than the others. The Loud Crowd know how she feels even her fans. She has hard times seeing without her glasses. The cause of that is staring at the sun during a solar eclipse. Leni is a social activist and supports internet safety, social violence, and animal cruelty. Lori Loud : Main article: Lori Loud (character) and Lori Loud (actress) The Loud House Lori Nickelodeon.png|Picture in actress Lori Loud.png|Picture in character 'Lori Loud '''is very huge on social media, though she is The Loud Crowd's oldest member. Like Leni, she is very kind and very sweet and is also a makeup artist, not much on ''The Loud House and The Loud House Show. She is happy that The Loud House Show premiered in March 12, 3014 on Sintopia Channel. She is pretty good with her fans. She is very obsessed in her phone, texting to her friends and fans all over Sintopia. People also keeps telling her that she likes boys. No she do not. She likes all gender. She dislikes bullies and pestians. Like Leni, Lori is a social activist and supports internet safety, social violence, and animal cruelty. Back in her under-ooaderated life, in Royal Oak, Michigan, she had a part-time job at a pizza arcade. Yes her favorite food is pizza. She has a boyfriend named Bobby Santiago, older brother of Lincoln's girlfriend Ronnie Anne Santiago. Lincoln and Lori goes to double date every last Saturday in a month. Her birthday is four days before Christmas and she always celebrate her birthday party at the Castineland Chamber, her favorite place in town. Lori shares her allergy medication in National Allergy Awareness that she is extremely allergic to shellfish. She and Lily are the only two Loud members to have allergies. Personalities, colors, signs, and numbers The Loud Crowd has their own habits of personality, color, sign, and number to describe themselves. The personality describe their hobbies, the color describe their clothes, their sign describe their favorite objects, and the number describe their measure of age (Luan and Luna has switched numbers despite their age). Early life and career Born and raised in Royal Oak, Michigan, United States, with all 11 kids, they started having different personalities. They lived at 1216 Franklin Avenue in a big family house. They wished to stay in the small town of Royal Oak forever until they moved to Detroit and the whole family graduated high school, eventhough their house is getting old. When the entire family graduated high school, they moved to Lansing to attend Michigan State University. After all the Louds graduated college, they moved to Schenectady, New York to stay away from big city crimes. In 2022, they moved to Santa Barbara, California to experience coastal lives. When they first all become ooaderated in the 30th century, they decide to move to Los Angeles to practice acting and know how it is like to be actors. They weren't sure how it is, but they realize they were supporting characters on the Nickelodeon animated show, The Loud House. Other people didn't believe they were real, but the family were impressed about it. In 2990, they moved to New York City to discover big places. In 2995, their parents Rita Loud (mom) and Lynn Loud Sr. (dad) wants them and their kids to move to Castineland after they discovered Sintopia's theme parks, towns, and attractions. They realized that Castineland is also an entertainment industry and is safe to live in with years of no crime rate. So they try to look for the studio where the actors are filming. Sintopia Hollywood Studios catches their eyes. They really want to become celebrities. That did not happen yet. They want to travel to other cities besides Castineland. They visit Binary City in 2992 - 2994, Whatchington in 2994 - 2996, Norrisville in 2996 - 2998, Merrimack in 2998 - 3000, Oostlalington City in 3000 - 3002, Rotando in 3002 - 3004, Cornelius City in 3004 - 3006, Sintopia City in 3006 - 3008, and back to Castineland in 3008 - 3010. They also traveled to theme parks like Disneytown, Nickelodeontown, MillenniumWorld Studios & Resort and Interstate World, and Sintopia's two national parks, Sintopia National Park and Oostlalington National Park. In late 3010, they start their residence in Castineland. Rita and Lynn Jr. called the Castineland Housing Company to build their house just similar to their old house in Royal Oak, Michigan. The Loud House Show : Main article: The Loud House Show In December 3012, The Loud Crowd asked the head of Sintopian Entertainment to join the Sintopia Hollywood Team to book in their own television show,'' The Loud House Show'', based on the animated series on Nickelodeon they used to star in, ''The Loud House''. In January 3013, they started working on how they can greenlight their show for Sintopia Channel with a help from their friends and family. They visit Sintopia Hollywood Studios to meet new people, then they had a celebrity meeting with Jordan Cassatt and Kimberly Blanding at Blanding Cassatt Television Studios to explain to them what their show is going to be about. In June 3013, The Loud Crowd visit different Sintopia cities (except Castineland) divided into two individuals: Lori and Leni goes to Sintopia City; Luna and Luan goes to Cornelius City; Lynn and Lucy goes to Rotando; Lana and Lola goes to Norrisville; Lisa and Lily goes to Whatchington; and Lincoln, with Clyde McBride and Ronnie Anne Santiago goes to Oostlalington City. In August 3013, The Loud Crowd get their first acting production for the first episode of their show, The Loud House Show. On September 1, 3013, Sintopia Channel announces The Loud House Show for the first time, with the Louds doing unusual things on what jobs they do working on their sound audio company, Loudstar. The show was first seen at Sintopia Theatre in Castineland downtown. Along with other live-action TV shows, it consists of 33 episodes in a season that Sintopia Channel orders instead of thought to have 26 episodes from Nickelodeon. On January 10, 3014, The Loud Crowd, with Selena Gomez and Joey King were announced and interviewed. On January 30, 3014, the guest stars were announced including Cooper Barnes, Jace Norman, Jordan Cassatt and Kimberly Blanding, FloVille, Francesca Capaldi, Queen 2266, Oestaly Merry, and Breanna Yde. On March 5, 3014, the series was shown on Sintopia Channel and Nickelodeon as a sneak peek. On March 12, 3014, the series was released on Nickelodeon and Sintopia Channel after the Sintopia Choice Awards. On August 13, 3014, the series was renewed for season 2, which premiered on Sintopia Channel and Nickelodeon on January 21, 3015. On February 26, 3015, The Loud Crowd has been nominated for Favorite Family Group for the 3015 Sintopia Choice Awards, and The Loud House Show has been nominated for Favorite TV Show. Two members of The Loud Crowd has been individually nominated. Lori Loud nominated for Favorite TV Actress and Lincoln Loud for Favorite TV Actor. This is the first year The Loud Crowd and their TV show ever been nominated for an awards show. Both The Loud Crowd and The Loud House Show won the awards while Lori and Lincoln Loud won the awards individually. During the ceremony and the day after, The Loud Crowd, followed by Selena Gomez and Joey King were celebrating the first anniversary of The Loud House Show, and they've shot a live stream video on the official Loudstar website and their social media including YouTube. Loudstar : with two slogans. Created by the Loud Twins, Lola and Lana Loud.]]Main article: Loudstar In February 3012, The Loud Crowd created their very own sound company called Loudstar. This explains that they love music, pitch shifting and sound effects. This is a plan from Lincoln, who is the first and one of the head of Loudstar, that he said, "There are people who gets tired of listening to boring old music that they need more sound effects such as pitching and environments. We Louds got to make music better and better!" Lori said, "I think there is a company that does the same, but it's not American. So we are willing to help Lincoln Loud, CEO create our company Loudstar." Lola creates a logo with a star in the front while Lana colors the entire logo orange. Lisa uses a logo designing app to digitize the logo, but due to the glitches, she use her computer to do the work. Luan creates two slogans that said, "We make music better for you!" and "We make music your music!". Lynn, Lucy, Leni, and Luna helps Lincoln create a website for their company and Lori is an expert at designing. The Loud parents and Lily search for a wide open spot to build a headquarter for Loudstar. Lincoln finds out that the headquarter would be somewhere at New Jersey Boulevard and Lori said somewhere at Nickelodeon Boulevard, where they live near at Jeoland Street. Rita Loud said, "Both of them are great choices. We could have two HQs." Lori says it will cost a lot of money to build two HQs. Lincoln decides for a vote. He said "Not in Sintopia. I think we could put up a vote for Castinelanders whether Loudstar will be HQed at Nickelodeon Boulevard or NJB." One of the Louds hired a builder and construction workers to build the Loudstar headquarter at Nickelodeon Boulevard. The building was completed in March 31, 3012 and Loudstar was established in April 9, 3012. Category:The Loud Crowd Category:The Loud House Category:Loudstar Category:Family groups Category:Large family groups Category:American family groups Category:Family groups originated in Castineland Category:Family groups originated in Sintopia Category:Companies headquartered in Sintopia Category:Family groups with LGBT members Category:LGBT in family Category:Family in LGBT Category:LGBT family Category:Ooaderated people Category:Living people Category:Loudstar Entertainment